Double trouble
by in-love-less
Summary: Isabella and Marie Swan are here to complicate Edward's life. Yes, there are two Bellas in this story, twins, totally different. What will Edward learn from them and who will he end up with? E POV, All Human
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Sthepanie Meyer's characters, not the songs made reference to and one cannot have copyright on ideas, so I actually don't own anything.

" It's another day with you and me in Paradise …"

The music simply reverberated through the radio and on the music of the people around me, but not into my soul. I simply gazed at the road ahead. Forks Town could hardly be called Paradise, maybe only if you called it Paradise of Rain… But there was something else bothering me. I couldn't exactly put my hand on it, but as the lyrics came once again, I guess it had something to do with the "with you" in them, as…

But then giggles issued. I forgot to mention I was driving my senseless and brainless brothers Emmett and Jasper and sisters Alice and Rosalie to school. Or should I say sisters and brothers-in-law? They were certainly not having any troubles with the "with you" part in the song, why couldn't they just let me…

"Edward, what are you doing?", Alice grinned from the back.

"Nothing of consequence, Alice, just trying to think…"

A round of laughter. "You're incredible! Who talks like you in this age? What are you doing in Forks anyways, you should be at a King's Court" Rosalie interjected.

Just waiting for graduation I mumbled, but only said out loud "Guess you've sorted out all your problems and now have only trouble with me finding my way...", I said a little grumpier than I intended.

"Ok, I understand you're in fool mood now, just drive us to school with another song playing… Keep it in the 90s please…" Alice announced.

My pleasure I thought, and switched to Boulevard of broken dreams…

They rolled their eyes and I laughed softly. When they saw that they didn't say a word, just Alice reminded me "Just don't be late when you pick us up, remember we have to get home early, the girls are coming today and Mom and Dad insisted on us not being late so we would all greet them..."

I mumbled OK and turned the music louder. God, I forgot all about those stupid girls… Well, I actually couldn't call them stupid as I hadn't actually talked to them and they weren't as much "girls", we were all in high school anyway… Isabella and Marie Swan were the daughters of Chief Swan and had moved to Forks to live with their father after their mother remarried… and they weren't too happy about it. I couldn't blame them, who would want to move in a town where all the citizens knew your story on the first day? I don't really know how they reacted, I've only seen them once each. Isabella, the smaller one (they were twins, but she was 2 inches shorter than her sister) has taken my eyes the first time as I saw she was shy, a little harder to adjust and that brought up memories of when Carlisle (my Dad) had to move to Forks and practice here. I remember me putting on a scene, so when I saw little Swan girl in front of the library the other day, I wanted to go up to her, make her acquaintance and even recommend her some good books.

Just as I was thinking that, a hand sat protectively on the girl's shoulder and her sister appeared and glared at me. Marie Swan was…the total opposite of her sister. I don't know if it was genetics, I'll have to ask Carlisle, or just a developed habit of being unique and standing out, but she was one of the most antisocial persons I have ever met, err saw. Well maybe not entirely antisocial, as on the first day of their arrival I saw her in a club in Port Angeles Alice insisted on going as it was the opening. I wouldn't have noticed her if Alice hadn't cried out "wow, just look how she moves", and all eyes were redirected to a girl that stood out in terms of clothes ( though they weren't too revealing, they showed her curves and well, they weren't the type a decent girl should wear in Port Angeles) and dancing. It was like she was lost in her world, just giving everything…well, it was surely alluring for the guys rounding up for her. I didn't see her later, but she didn't show up the other day at school. Hangover I rolled my eyes, I hated getting drunk. And I saw poor Isabella wandering on her own and offered to direct her as I thought how insensitive her sister was and how two sisters can be so far off…

Why was I remembering all this? Well, first to make the way to school a little bit shorter (it was a full half an hour) and then they were going to stay at my place. Yes, that's right. As a policeman in Forks, though he was The Chief (I was actually surprised he had subordinates), Charlie Swan didn't earn much so he had to get another job in Port Angeles now that her daughters were living with him and you know, they were going to college next year… As Chief Swan and Carlisle were good friends and Carlisle couldn't say no to a person in need. He offered to take the girls in whenever their father would be absent for a while. So I guess our family was starting to look like a baseball team, and it wasn't really calming knowing the girls would be a majority…

Well, Forks High and another day in Hell, without you I could add (who was I directing t anyway?). Well, I guess the girls' arrival wasn't going to be that bad. At least, something _changed_…

6 hours later…

We were on our way home. Alice was chirping one of her stories about how she convinced a teacher the Earth was plat (yeah, I guess not even Emmett would believe her at this point), but when we got home the laughter suddenly seized automatically.

"Well, let's get it over with" Rosalie started to the house.

"Why, I feel like I'm going to like them", Alice smiled.

I hated how she pretended to see the future. "Alice, you generally like people. And some are crazy enough to like you", I answered.

"Yeah, but these I've seen and talked to and I really _feel_ I could be friends to. Maybe you'll like them too", she grinned. _Saw? Talked to?_ Was she hiding something from me, she didn't comment on talking to the girls. As I wanted to comment, the door opened and Carlisle rushed us in "Finally, come on it, they're already here". I don't know why these news made me anxious, maybe I thought I would have to prepare.

We walked into the saloon where Esme was sitting next to Isabella (why didn't that surprise me?), talking gently and Marie was sitting on the other end of the couch and talking to Carlisle, although it seemed she only answered shortly his questions. As we entered, Isabella looked up very quickly and I saw the start of a smile, Marie looked intently at us, raising one eyebrow as we were a curiosity.

"Now here is the rest of the family…" and presented us each. Emmett and Jasper were trying to stay in the back as they felt is was a family moment and didn't feel it proper yet, and the three of us were therefore in the front. Rosalie just smiled a pretended smile, but when Isabella smiled back at her, genuinely, caught her off guard and…oh my God? Did I just see Rosalie _embarrassed_? But she quickly recovered at the glare of Marie, which she returned, not even trying to mimic a smile. Alice saw it all quickly and masterly shifted on the couch between Isabella and Marie, wrapping her arms on the both of them… As Isabella blushed, I half expected Marie to slap her hand (wouldn't my inner monster rejoice a little to see Alice rejected _for once?) _But actually when Alice asked her intimately "What's up?", Marie returned her gaze and actually formed a _smile_ (small, but still) and said "Nothing much". Then she switched her look and she turned to me, her smile instantly disappearing. Oh, it was my turn.

"Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Edward.", I tried one of my best smiles, especially not to frighten Isabella, who actually blushed. That is so sweet I heard myself thinking, then came back to reality at Carlisle's words.

"Well, now that you are acquainted, I hope you will get along fine, just like…family."

Marie jumped up of the couch "Yeah, yeah, we've already heard the speech from Dad…It was such a _pleasure_ meeting you, may I be excused…", and she passed by us without waiting for a response.

Carlisle said nothing I believe he was caught off guard, but didn't see anger either. Isabella stood as well. "I'm so sorry for my sister. We've just moved and she doesn't take the change very well…" She blushed again. I smiled.

"It's alright, I understand that", Carlisle smiled too.

"Come on, Isabella, I'll show you around the house", I offered before I could think much where I was heading.

"Just Bella", she answered and followed me.

I smiled again and looked forward to this change…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I own nothing, Sthepanie Meyer's characters. Still the introduction, next chapter- more action, have fun reading

OK, I officially _hated_ change. It wasn't much, I was used to taking to school a small group of kindergarten-brained teenagers, but the addition proved more annoying than I firstly imagined… At least with my brothers we had made something kind of a truce, we would not invade our morning habits and thoughts, and we frequently went to school almost in silence, or with some humming the song which was on, Alice wrapped in her world of Jasper and Rosalie at Emmett's arm, myself left to my thoughts… Well, goodbye, peace and tranquility! Hello, The Swans' interrogation…

We had a big van so it could easily fit the two new members of the "kindergarten group", but I don't know if it fit the noise… I must say…Alice could easily win a contest for throwing the most questions at a person in a minute. Poor Bella was doing as best as she could to try and answer at least half of them. There were mostly really stereotypical ones, the ones you ask a person when she first moves to a new place, what was your home like, do you miss it, do you like the new place? Somehow Alice managed to put all her charm in asking them, like she really wanted answers, and Bella remained composed as she talked.

"Well, our mother remarried last month. We aren't so little not to be observant and hang out like a big happy family, but not as grown-up to move by ourselves, so we just thought moving in with Dad for a bit, and trying to know him better for a change. I mean, we must have been like 10 when we moved away from Forks and went to Chicago…" and she suddenly became quieter

Alice sighed "I know what you mean, we were in Seattle till Carlisle got this "great job" two years ago as the director of Forks Hospital, I swear we were all excited for him when we heard, but when we got here…God, if we didn't damn the place, excuse the language (Bella was he kind of person one avoided cursing with), and then well, it actually grew on us", she laughed and turned around to face Jasper. I don't know if it was intentional or not, but it seemed she had done it on instinct.

Yes, I could resonate with their feelings at moving to a new town, especially when you came from a bigger one, but I wasn't willing to have this discussion in the morning. I instinctively turned the volume on. It was a classical piece and it sort of relaxed me.

"Could you turn the damn thing off?" a sharp voice interrupted my calmness. I wanted to growl. It was Marie, of course. She looked kind of tired, and like this was just additional noise she couldn't handle. I was getting pissed. It was a non-spoken rule I would pick the music on the way and back while I drove. Bella threw her a glance and touched her gently. Marie turned towards her, then spoke again

"Or can you at least change it? God, not that I have something against your choice of music, but it sounds like mourning…Oh, are we mourning somebody and I didn't know?" There was more sarcasm in her voice than sympathy. I arched my eyebrows and turned to the local radio.

"Way-to-go, Marie, I couldn't make him change one of these songs for dear life", Emmett chuckled and the others laughed too. Bella just smiled to me in the mirror. Well, it wasn't all bad I guess.

Just that…it was. I forgot how people used to watch us a school. Though we were here for two years already, people still threw us glances and seemed uncomfortable around us. Heck, we were the Cullens after all, who had the money, the looks and apparently brains. Not the ears as we the comments around us never ceased. Alice always laughed and said they were intimidated by our looks, but what did she care, she had Jasper and cared only of his opinion. Even Rosalie, who seemed the most arrogant of us, dated someone from Forks, but then Edward Cullen was so full of himself – he would never lower himself to dating someone from this small town. That was what it was said on my expense, and I must say from girls mostly and I frankly couldn't care less. It wasn't like I was trying to impress anybody. It only came natural. (smirk)

Now imagine on this background the arrival of the _new girls in town_ along with the Cullens. I just wanted to get the hell quicker to class. In my rush to do so, I forgot to ask Bella what was her class and maybe direct her. Well, I bet Alice already figured it all out. And Marie…well, I had the feeling she _would_ find her way to class, though I internally smirked at the thought of her getting lost and being to proud to ask for directions.. So not little was my wonder as I strolled into class only to find Bella in my Biology class. Well, maybe it wasn't _all_ bad, I might find some fun in school today.

I went next to her and without a moment's thought I took the seat next to her.

"Sorry, I didn't ask if it was taken"

"Kidding? I thought I would beg someone to sit here just so I wouldn't be the only one unpaired". A very natural smile crossed her face.

"Well, glad I made it then. It's more easily to stand out when you're new and have no one in the seat next to you, right?" I involuntarily remembered my first days of school in Forks, or better said the days spent in pubs or libraries rather than classes.

"I see you know what I'm going through", she smiled again. "Well, it's not easy to come in a new place and draw attention when you don't have the qualities necessary to prolong the attention. I mean, I'm not that beautiful, nor intelligent, and I'm so clumsy I spend more time on the floor than on a chair…" She said that looking directly at me, no self-pity, no exaggerations, just the plain truth. The way she saw it at least.

"Look, Bella, I don't think you do yourself justice. And believe me, the appearances don't mean anything, they would talk about you even if you were The Queen of Egypt. It's just gossip, it will pass..."

"Yes, I know that, but it depends _how_ they would talk about me…" and she turned her eyes admiringly to her sister, who was surrounded by a group of students, already high in her social status. "I just wish I could handle being with people more, swiftly talking to them".

I didn't understand. Alright, so her sister was getting more attention, heck, even _a lot_ of attention, but what did that count in the overall? There were just people trying to be polite, and getting something to say so they could say they interact. Not like they were actually communicating.

"Well, this will pass and you will get to make friends. Look, you've been like what, a week in Forks and now you already have a Biology partner ". I tried to keep my humor, and to my surprise she made some big eyes and answered

"You're right, Edward. Thank you". That was a nice moment, but didn't last long as we were interrupted by loud laughter.

Marie had come to see if Bella was Ok and found herself her class, always followed by a large fan group, she moved her glaze from Bella to me as she wanted to say something, but was interrupted by more laughs and then three boys suddenly started to talk all together and as her to this stupid dance this Saturday. She was answering politely all their questions until now, with a trained smile she didn't bother to show us, but now she only raised her eyebrow and tried to concentrate as the three dumbasses Mike, Eric and Tyler were inviting her in the same time to the dance. She concentrated a while to figure out what they were saying and as they finished with these stupid smiles on their faces, each thinking she would choose him over the others, she quickly responded

"Sorry, guys, I have plans on Saturday". Simply as that, of course with a charming smile, then came up to our desk.

"So, Bella, were you already invited to this dance?" she looked intently at me for a minute, then returned to Bella, who answered smiling

"Marie, I don't think you know, but it's a girls' choice...". Her response surprised me, I hadn't paid much attention to the ball, wasn't much of a partier, but now I was caught by surprise even a new girl knew about that, but not me. As I thought about it, Alice might have mentioned it to her, and maybe to me, only she had a better memory.

"Oh", this surprised Marie as well, I could tell, but she quickly composed and smiled "All the better, now you can take your time and pick your target". I didn't like how she spoke of it as planning a crime, and more so as she was challenging her, but I couldn't actually interfere now, could I?

Bella smiled and looked a little embarrassed, and Marie just wished her good luck and left for her own class.

Bella turned to me and the hour seemed to pass quickly, while I was thinking maybe if she spent more with us and less with her sister, Bella might get the chance to interact more. I bet it was difficult being permanently compared with a sister her age who was so social outgoing when she wasn't.

I tried to help her mingle, as I couldn't say I was a social outcast myself, although people gathered around me all for the wrong reasons, but still – no man is an island. But by the end of the day, Bella was sitting comfortable between me and Alice, at our Cullens table where few dared to join, while Marie was Mike Newton's table, laughing with all her teeth out and not bothering even to come to our table and say hi.

So it was strange when at the end of the day, she still came to our car, her smile gone from her, only to sit next to Bella, ask her a few questions about today and then falling quiet.

"yeah, my day was just fine, Marie, Edward was especially nice to me and took me around so I guess I won't get lost on campus". She smiled her small smile and I felt content. I seemed useful for once. She was so sweet and I felt the need to protect her. Today she had almost fallen ten times, she was surely a trouble magnet. So she needed attention, lots of it, attention no one seemed willing to give. Not her parents, not her sister, who seemed to be wrapped in their own world, maybe… a friend? I turned my gaze to the road. Did I want to be Bella's friend? Or something more? I had never felt the urge to protect somebody, I knew I had to think about it, but I didn't want to get to the bottom of this as well, afraid of what I might find out.


End file.
